Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix
by Fleur Delacour8
Summary: Harry descubre que no es el único Potter en el mundo y que tiene un gran amor. es mi primer fic asi que dejen reviews please!!!!
1. Los Anillos de Compromiso

Harry Potter y la orden del fénix  
  
Capítulo I: Los anillos de compromiso  
  
Harry estaba bajo las mantas de su cama como en una tienda, haciendo el último de los deberes del colegio que este año habían sido muy largos, por los TIMOS cuando llegaron 6 lechuzas. Entre ellas reconoció a Pig, a Atenea (la nueva lechuza de la familia Weasley) y a su propia Hedwig. Había tres lechuzas a las que Harry no reconoció una era de Sirius, y otra de Hogwarts con la carta de Hagrid, pero la última era todo un misterio.  
  
Abrió primero a Pig y a Atenea, la última traía una torta y unos caramelos longuinuos para Dudley de parte de Fred y George, de parte de Ron media docena de botellas de cerveza de manteca y un libro llamado Quidditch a través de los tiempos II y una carta de Ginny. La carta de Ron decía:  
  
¡Hola Harry! : ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Cómo estas? Yo bien si me preguntas, todo está tranquilo en el mundo mágico, Fudge sigue pensando que todo fue una alucinación y que Diggory murió atacado por un Escregructo de cola explosiva. Dumbledore ya no le manda los consejos diarios a Fudge, es más está buscando a los miembros de la orden del Fénix. Bueno hoy es tu cumpleaños y no debes preocuparte de nada. Dumbledore dice que si tu quieres y tus tíos te dejan puedes venir a pasar el resto del verano con nosotros  
  
Ron  
  
Luego abrió la carta de Ginny ya que no deseaba recordar lo sucedido el año pasado en el laberinto del "Torneo de los Tres Magos". Aunque en su caso fue "El Torneo de los Cuatro Magos" porque un mortífago llamado Crouch Jr había metido a Harry sin que tenga la edad mínima para entrar. Allí murió Diggory, asesinado por Voldemort. A el le pareció muy raro de que Ginny se haya animado a escribirle pero por una razón se sintió feliz.  
  
Querido Harry: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Quería desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños y quería pedirte que cuando estés aquí hablemos en privado, porque necesito pedirte un consejo y un favor  
  
besos Ginny Weasley  
  
Luego abrió el regalo de Hermione. El regalo de Hermione fue una cámara fotográfica mágica. Luego sacó la carta de Hermione del sobre y la leyó:  
  
Querido Harry: ¿Cómo estas? Yo muy bien , este año no me fui de vacaciones porque estoy organizando mi fiesta de 15, que será el 10 de setiembre , quizás en Hogsmeade o en Hogwarts depende de lo que decida Dumbledore. Bueno vasta de mi, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que seas feliz (aunque con tus tíos no lo creo) y que te guste mi regalo. Me saque algunas fotos, espero que no te moleste. Besos Hermione  
  
Luego Harry se fijó en el sobre y sacó unas fotografías que ya no mostraban a una niña con el cabello castaño enmarañado, si no a una joven con el cabello liso y recogido en media cola, estaba delgada y bonita pensó Harry, pero no era el mismo ese sentimiento como el que sintió por Cho Chang, una chica de Ravenclaw.  
  
Luego abrió el regalo de Sirius que era una funda para su varita y una radio mágica. Leyó la carta de Sirius que decía:  
  
Querido Harry: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¿Cómo la estás pasando? Yo estoy bien buscando con Remus a los miembros de la orden del Fénix, ya Dumbledore te va a explicar todo en cuanto llegues a Hogwarts. ¿Cómo están Hermione y Ron?.  
  
Te tengo buenas noticias atrapé a Colagusano, lo tiene Dumbledore, dentro de unas semanas lo va a presentar a Fudge para apresarlo en Azkabán y yo pueda quedar libre. Espero que te guste mi regalo. Hocicos  
  
Luego, Harry abrió el regalo de Hagrid que era un nuevo álbum de fotos nada más que este estaba vacío. Harry supuso que se habían puesto de acuerdo entre Hagrid y Hermione. Luego leyó la carta que escribió Hagrid  
  
¡Hola Harry! : ¿Cómo estas? Yo estoy con Olympe en una misión ultra super archi secreta para el profesor Dumbledore, estoy de novio con Olympe, nos casaremos después de que derroten al inombrable sea derrotado, quizás en Hogwarts.  
  
¡Ah! Por cierto, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Estaré, Quizás en la fiesta de 15 de Hermione.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Luego, con un poco de miedo, abrió la "lechuza misteriosa". Primero abrió la carta que decía:  
  
¡Hola Harry! : ¿Cómo estas? Quería disculparme por haber creído que tú mataste a Cedric, sé que tu no lo hiciste. También te quería pedir perdón por tratarte tan mal y desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños y espero que la pases bien y que seas muy feliz en este verano. ¿Sabías que Tu madre era profesora de adivinación?  
  
Besos Cho Chang  
  
PD: El regalo que te mandé era de tu madre, ella y mi padre eran amigos en hogwarts.  
  
Harry ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Cho. Cuando le dijo lo de su madre se puso muy sorprendido y feliz al mismo tiempo. Abrió el regalo, era una caja de música-alajero.  
  
+ ¡Wow! ¿Esto era de mi madre? - no lo podía creer el día anterior no sabía casi nada de su madre y ahora tenía su caja de música-alajero. La abrió y había dentro... 


	2. Una Carta Extraña

Capítulo II: Una carta extraña  
  
Estaban los anillos de compromiso de sus padres, una cadeneta de oro y una carta de sus padres. Harry con lagrimas en los ojos se puso la cadeneta con los dos anillos en su cuello y leyó las cartas :  
  
Querido hijo Harry: Lamentamos mucho no poder estar contigo en tu cumpleaños número 15 se que odiaras a Voldemort pero ya no podemos hacer nada, tu ahora eres miembro de la orden del fénix que es un grupo de personas de magia poderosa que lucha contra magos oscuros. Debes ponerte la pulsera que esta en uno de los cajones y visarle a Dumbledore que tu eres miembro de la orden del Fénix. Te amamos mas que a nada en el mundo y nos veras pronto.  
  
Lily y James Potter  
  
P/D: Silvio Chang era un amigo, el único amigo que lo entregaría pase lo que pase, por que como tu madre era profesora de adivinación predijo nuestra muerte y lo de Sirius y muy feliz cumpleaños.  
  
Luego de que sus lagrimas bajaran de sus bellos ojos verdes, Harry abrió uno de los cajones y encontró una pulsera de Fénix y plata y se la puso. Luego le mando una respuesta a Cho y a Sirius. Se quedo pesando en las palabras de sus padres: "nos veras pronto", y se durmió. Al día Harry se levanto de buen humor y bajo a desayunar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se acordó de algo...  
  
-¿ Tío Vernon? + humm + ¿Puedo ir a la casa de mi amigo Ron a pasar las vacaciones? - A Harry se le paso una idea por la cabeza- tío, a mi padrino no le gustara enterarse que no me dejan salir .  
  
Tío Vernos puso una cara de terror que Harry tenia ganas de ir a buscar su cámara, pero se contuvo.  
  
+ Esta bien. Puedes ir pero que sean puntuales.  
  
Harry salió corriendo a la habitación a enviarle la respuesta a Ron ya que Atenea todavía estaba allí. Al día siguiente Ron le envío una respuesta diciéndole que lo irían a buscar al otro día a las 9:30 de la mañana en los coches del ministerio.  
  
Capítulo III: En la Madriguera  
  
Al día siguiente Harry se levanto a las 6 de la mañana para preparar las cosas con las que se iría con los Weasley a pasar el resto de las vacaciones. A las 8 de la mañana Harry bajó a desayunar. Allí ya estaban tío Vernon, tía Petuña y Dudley, el cerdo con peluca  
  
+ Tío Vernon hoy vendrán a buscarme a las 9:30 + ¿ Vendrán en una llegada normal?- pregunto tío Vernon con una expresión de miedo en la cara, ya que no quería arruinar su reputación + Si vendrán en coches si eso quieres decir + "coches" ¿ Que vendrá a buscarte toda la familia? + si  
  
A las 9 Harry subió a buscar sus cosas y a las 9:30 ya habían llegado los Weasley. Fred y George subieron a buscar el baúl de Harry ya que era muy pesado. Cuando entro en el auto vio a Ron y Hermione, a la señora Weasley y a Percy.  
  
- ¡Hola!- saludo Harry + Hola Harry- Saludaron todos + Ron¿ Como han estado los Chudley Cannons? + Vamos ganando, el viernes hay un partido a las 7 de la tarde + ¡Genial! Sirius me ha regalado una radio podemos escucharlo. + ¡Hola Hermione! ¿ Como has estado? + Bien ¿y tu ? + Bien, por cierto ¿te hicieron perfecta? + No aun  
  
Se quedaron en silencio durante todo el resto del viaje hasta que llegaron a la Madriguera. Harry les dijo a Ron y Hermione, que subieran al cuarto de Ron porque quería mostrarles algo... 


	3. En la Madriguera

Capitulo 3: En la Madriguera  
  
Al día siguiente Harry se levanto a las 6 de la mañana para preparar las cosas con las que se iría con los Weasley a pasar el resto de las vacaciones. A las 8 de la mañana Harry bajó a desayunar. Allí ya estaban tío Vernon, tía Petuña y Dudley, el cerdo con peluca  
  
+ Tío Vernon hoy vendrán a buscarme a las 9:30 + ¿ Vendrán en una llegada normal?- pregunto tío Vernon con una expresión de miedo en la cara, ya que no quería arruinar su reputación + Si vendrán en coches si eso quieres decir + "coches" ¿ Que vendrá a buscarte toda la familia? + si  
  
A las 9 Harry subió a buscar sus cosas y a las 9:30 ya habían llegado los Weasley. Fred y George subieron a buscar el baúl de Harry ya que era muy pesado. Cuando entro en el auto vio a Ron y Hermione, a la señora Weasley y a Percy.  
  
- ¡Hola!- saludo Harry + Hola Harry- Saludaron todos + Ron¿ Como han estado los Chudley Cannons? + Vamos ganando, el viernes hay un partido a las 7 de la tarde + ¡Genial! Sirius me ha regalado una radio podemos escucharlo. + ¡Hola Hermione! ¿ Como has estado? + Bien ¿y tu ? + Bien, por cierto ¿te hicieron perfecta? + No aun  
  
Se quedaron en silencio durante todo el resto del viaje hasta que llegaron a la Madriguera. Harry les dijo a Ron y Hermione, que subieran al cuarto de Ron porque quería mostrarles algo... 


	4. En el Callejón Diagon

Capítulo IV: En el callejón Diagon  
  
Harry les contó primero que había recibido una carta de Cho, aunque no muy emocionado ya que al parecer ya se había olvidado de ella y lo de la caja de música, que era de su madre, y luego se la mostró junto con la pulsera y los anillos y la carta de sus padres.  
  
¡Wow! - dijo Ron después de escuchar toda la historia- no lo puedo creer, si no fuera por el maldito del inombrable tendríamos una verdadera profesora de Adivinación y tu a tus padres, Harry si tienes razón - dijo Harry - un momento, al final dice nos verás pronto, ¿qué querrá decir? No lo sé - dijo Ron Harry: debes avisarle a Dumbledore que tu eres miembro de "la orden del Fénix" Si, Ron ¿me prestas a Pig? Porque Hedwig está mandándole una respuesta a Hocicos. Si Harry tómala. Gracias Ron  
  
Harry sacó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, escribió:  
  
Estimado Profesor Dumbledore: Siento molestarlo en vacaciones, pero tengo entendido que usted está buscando a los miembros de "la orden del Fénix" y le quería comunicar que yo soy miembro de esta. Me enteré porque el padre de Cho Chang era amigo de mis padres, y mi madre le dejó a él una caja de música-alajero para que me lo dé a mi cuando cumpla 15 años y adentro había una carta de mis padres, decía que yo era miembro de "la orden del Fénix" y que tenía que ponerme una pulsera.  
  
Atte. Harry Potter  
  
Harry envió la carta. Después Harry sacó su radio mágica y escucharon el partido de los Chudley Cannons quienes le ganaron a los Snighthers 180 a 50.  
  
Luego la Sra. Weasley los llamó a cenar ya que habían llegado ase media hora. Cenarían en el Jardín (Fred y George estuvieron haciendo "luchas" con las mesas", y Ginny y Percy pusieron la mesa.  
  
¿Cómo estás Hermione? - Preguntó uno de los mellizos Bien un poco cansada por el viaje pero bien - respondió ella - ¿Y ustedes? También, inventando muchas cosas.  
  
Y así paso la cena, hablaron, comieron y rieron. Luego Harry Ron y Hermione se fueron a dormir.  
  
Harry se divertía mucho con los Weasley, aprendía muchas cosas sobre las familias de magos, y cada día Ginny le parecía más linda...  
  
Cuando tan solo faltaba una semana para ir a Hogwarts la Sra. Weasley lo levantó temprano para ir a comprar sus útiles del colegio al callejón Diagon. Harry y Ron se turnaron para bañarse y luego bajaron a desayunar.  
  
Buen día - Dijo la Señora Weasley. Buenos días - saludaron Harry y Ron. Iremos con polvos Flú - dijo el Señor Weasley.  
  
A Harry no le agradó mucho la idea de viajar con polvos Flú, no era exactamente su medio favorito de comunicación, pero accedió, ya que no tenía licencia para aparecerse, ni los demás.  
  
Se reunieron todos en la chimenea para poder ir. Primero fue Harry.  
  
No te olvides, pronuncia Fuerte y claro "al Callejón Diagon" Ok, - dijo Harry entrando a la chimenea - al Callejón Diagon  
  
Sintió que algo lo succionaba desde arriba y veía pasar las chimeneas de otros magos. Después de unos segundos apareció en la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, se levantó y se corrió para que los demás que venían atrás no chocaran con él.  
  
También tendrían que comprar sus trajes para la fiesta de 15 de Hermione, tendría que ser como los muggles y no túnicas de gala.  
  
Hay un local muggle que vende trajes a dos cuadras del Caldero Chorreante, Pero primero tendremos que ir a cambiar oro por libras a Gringotts - dijo Hermione Buen, entonces primera parada Gringotts - dijo la Sra. Weasley  
  
Fueron al banco y Harry sacó 100 galeones, 50 para las cosas del colegio 20 para su traje y 50 para el regalo de Hermione. Mientras los Weasley también sacaban dinero. Lugo todos cambiaron los galeones por libras. Salieron de Gringotts y fueron a flourish and blotts para comprar los libros de este año.  
  
- Queremos 3 libros "criaturas peligrosas y como defenderse" 3 de "transformación nivel 5" 3 de "encantamientos nivel 5" 3 de "pociones peligrosas" 3 de "Guía de auto protección de maldiciones", 2 de "Disipar nieblas del futuro 2" y un "diccionario de runas mágicas" - ¿Algo más? no, Gracias Serían 50 Galeones Ok tome Gracias, vuelvan pronto Ahora tenemos que ir a la botica para comprar ingredientes para pociones.  
  
Cuando llegaron encargaron 3 conjuntos de ingredientes básicos para pociones. Y después fueron a la tienda de Madam Malkin para comprarse nuevas túnicas porque ya les quedaban chicas, y por último fueron a comprar los pergaminos y las plumas. Este año necesitarían más libros, plumas, frascos con tinta y pergaminos, ya que este año tendrían los TIMOS, los Profesores los harían trabajar más que de costumbre.  
  
Pasaron por el negocio de lechuzas, ya que Harry tenía que comprarle a Hedwig alimento y vió un silvato que era especial, para llamar a ls lechuzas.  
  
Después de comprar las plumas, tinta y pergaminos, fueron a tomar un helado a Florean Fortescue, donde se encontraron con la Sra. Weasley.  
  
Después de tomar el helado Harry fue a comprar el regalo de Hermione por su fiesta de 15. Él decidió comprarle un perfume muy fino y una pulsera de oro que decía Hermione muy linda Luego de un rato se reunió con la Sra. Weasley y los demás para comprar el traje para la fiesta. Harry se compró un traje muy elegante que le costó 50 libras, y Ron se compró otro traje elegante que costó 25 libras, al igual que el de los mellizos, el de Ginny costó 30 libras y era muy bonito pensó Harry, le quedaba muy bien. Era rojo, largo hasta el piso, con un escote bastante grande en v y el traje destacaba su figura de mujer. El de Hermione no lo pudieron ver ya que Hermione insistió en que sería una sorpresa y que lo verían el día de la fiesta, lo único que supieron es que era muy caro , costó 100 libras.  
  
Volvieron a la madriguera, cenaron y a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea, harían un Pijama Party. 


	5. El Pijama Party

Capítulo V: El pijama party  
  
- Hagamos lo que las chicas muggle llaman "un pijama Party", que es una fiesta de noche que todos se reúnen en una habitación y disfrutan de las tres "c" - Dijo Hermione, que comprobó saber tanto de cosas del colegio como de cosas "de onda" muggles. - ¿Qué son las tres "C" - Canción, cuentos, comida. Y se pasan en vela toda la noche. ¿Qué opinan? - ¡Será divertido! - Dijo Ginny - ¡Me anoto! - Yo opino igual - Dijo Harry - Yo también - dijo Ron entusiasmado - Bueno hay que planear todo - dijo Hermione - Yo traigo la música y la cerveza de manteca - dijo Harry - Yo traigo ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores - dijo Ron - Yo el zumo de calabaza - dijo Ginny - Y yo la comida - dijo Hermione -, le mandaré una lechuza a los Elfos de Hogwarts, Harry y Ron Traigan los colchones del cuarto de Ginny.  
  
Después de una hora o dos ya tenían todo listo, habían corrido todos los muebles del cuarto de Ron, salvo una pequeña mesa, ahí pusieron la comida y pusieron los colchones todos juntos en el piso. Las bruja de Macbeth sonaban a todo volumen en la nueva radio de Harry.  
  
Esa noche se divirtieron mucho, bailaron, cantaron, comieron y bebieron. Ginny se llevó aparta a Harry, necesitaba hablar con él. Este se sintió muy nervioso, el no lo podía creer estaba enamorada de Ginny.  
  
Mira Harry, ya no puedo más, debo decírtelo, necesito desahogarme Yo también - dijo Harry muuuy nervioso Tu primero Primero las damas.... Está bien, Harry Potter, te amo, ahora tú Está bien, Ginny Weasley, ¿Querés ser mi novia? Dejame pensarlo... ¡¡¡¡S!!!!  
  
Harry, con sus labios inexpertos besó a Ginny tiernamente. Ese fue el primer beso de ambos. Mientras Ron estaba bailando una canción lenta con Hermione:  
  
Ron, tengo que decirte algo... - dijo Hermione nerviosa ¿Qué? - dijo Ron en un susurro En realidad te quería preguntar algo... Primero yo... Hermione, ¿querés ser mi novia? Claro Ron - dijo ella y Ron la besó tiernamente y luego se abrazaron  
  
Después de un rato llegaron Harry y Ginny agarrados de la mano y bailaron una canción lenta de "The Witches".  
  
Los ultimos días de Agosto pasaron muy rápido. El último día de este mes Harry tubo un último pensamiento antes de dormirse "mañana volveré a Hogwarts, mi hogar...". Al día siguiente se levantaron a las ocho de la mañana, para tener tiempo para desayunar e ir a King's Cross antes de las diez y media.  
  
NDA: Espero que les valla gustando la Historia. Dejen Reviewssss!!!  
  
Juli Delacour 


End file.
